Mask
by gangstergandi
Summary: Takes place after the crossroads of destiny. Zuko realizes what he did in the caves was wrong, and aims to set it right. Rating may change. Pairings: Zutara,Taang, possible Sukka. Way better than it sounds
1. Prolouge

The moon hung high over the streets of Ba Sing Se, covering the rooftops of the upper ring in an eerie light. A black clad figure nimbly leapt from rooftop to rooftop, stopping every few minutes to catch his breath. Attached at his hip was a long sheath that held a single sword, or at least that was what it was meant to look like. In reality, there were two blades split at the hilt both dangerous in the hands of a skilled swordsman.

Zuko smiled inwardly. He felt at peace jumping from building to building like a shadow in the night sky. It was one of the few times where the pressures of his life left him and he felt like he could do anything. Well the high that he got from the thrill-seeking adventures as the blue spirit only last for a short while. Then everything came back like a rushing river.

The events of the last few days haunted him. Nightmares made sleep a distant memory, and invisible voices plagued him during the day. _"No...I can't let the guilt distract me...at least not for the moment...I have to stay focused or I won't get a chance to even think of making up for what I did..." _Zuko thought to himself.

Pushing his emotions aside he saw he was nearing his destination. Towering overhead was the great wall of Ba Sing Se, standing tall and proud in the night sky, as if daring someone to attack. _Of course these thickheaded earthbenders couldn't stop Azula from taking over...they think the Fire Nation is only capable of hammering away at the walls(although that was how they through the first and second time, however both were done intelligently)_. _As a matter of fact..._Zuko continued, _had Lu Ten not died, then there would be no way Ba Sing Se would still be standing. I'm letting my thoughts drift. I'd better focus" _Zuko finally resolved.

Silently running on the earthen shingles Zuko saw the gate. Surprisingly enough there were only two guards standing watch that he could see. "_There must be more of them prowling around. I wouldn't put it past these pig-headed fools to think that just because they run around at night wearing black that they are invisible" _ Zuko thought, remembering the dozens of Dai Li patrols he had managed to evade, and the few(who, surprisingly enough able to trail him for a while) he led in circles until they were completely lost, and in their own city no less!

Zuko came to a stop accessing the situation. Along with the two guards he saw a person in black robes, obviously one of Azula's puppets standing above the guards in shadow. "_Well I guess I see who's going down first. The question is how do I get up there quietly? A simple blow to the back of the head is usually enough to deal with these fools" _Zuko smirked remembering the numerous occasions he had run into the Dai Li as the blue spirit. "_Maybe it's time to give them a little surprise."_

Zuko began to scale the wall with a simple rope and hook. After a few minutes of strenuous climbing he reached the top, and immediately ducked for cover behind one of the many crates that lined the top of the wall. The Dai Li patrol slowly walked past completely oblivious to his presence. No sooner had he walked by than Zuko jumped out, covered the startled man's mouth with his hand, and delivered a hard blow where the man's neck met his shoulder.

"_Well that was easy enough...now to get what I came for..."_ Earlier in the week someone had turned in something that was very valuable to Zuko. The mask he had dropped in Lake Laogai, was apparently found by some peasant, who tried to turn it in for a reward._ As if. Did the imbecile really think that they could get the reward just by turning in my mask? And I thought earth kingdom peasants were stupid before..._

After following the wall for another ten minutes, Zuko saw the guard post that the mask was supposedly turned into.

"_You could have just got another mask, instead of risking your life for this one..." _a voice in his head pointed out

"_No...even if I had found a mask like the other one...it could never replace it. That mask has too many memories to just replace"_

Zuko knew that he was being followed. He had spotted at least three Dai Li in the shadows, who were sluggishly following him. _So this is a trap...heh apparently my reputation precedes me in the earth kingdom as well as it does in the Fire Nation. So what should my next course of action be? Why, spring the trap of course. After all they put so much of their dim-witted brain power into this little plan, it would be a shame to let them down, _Zuko thought as he smirked evilly.

Reaching a door Zuko moved into plain sight, the moon light drenching his black clothing. His hand moved to the door knob. _Locked, why does that surprise me? Well I suppose even these fools have some common sense._ Out of his sleeve Zuko revealed a small pick., which he inserted into the the keyhole. Within seconds the door clicked and Zuko pulled it open. As he was about to enter he stopped and although he couldn't place it, Zuko felt something was wrong. There was an odd smell throughout the room but he couldn't place what it was. Then he saw it under the moon's light.

A tripwire

He peeked his head into the room trying to feign looking for any earth kingdom soldiers, however he was really just trying to see where the tripwire led. His eyes followed the wire until he saw what he came for. Sitting on top of a shelf with its toothy grin was his mask illuminated by a small flickering lamp. He then realized what the tripwire was for. When he walked through it, it was supposed to bring the shelf down, with the candle, onto the floor. The strange odor he had smelled before was most likely kerosene, or some other very flammable liquid. He grinned underneath his mask. _Fire is my birthright_ , _while it can harm me(_Zuko unconsciously touched his marred face) _I am still its master. Lets show this ingrates how powerful the blue spirit really is! _Zuko unsheathed his dao and with a flick of his wrist he cut the wire. He caught his mask and waited. He saw it happen in slow motion. When the lamp finally hit the ground, there was a second time froze.

And then it happened.

The room burst into flame and three Dai Li burst in like the vultures they were, ready to feast upon him. The look on their faces was priceless. It was a mix of shock and utter horror. There stood the blue spirit his dao ready to strike, staring at them with his trademark grin, and the flames just danced around him. They didn't even see it coming. Within two of the three earthbenders were on the ground, while the third one was held in the blue spirit's iron grip staring down into the place where his eyes should have been, a look of sheer terror on his face.

"P-please! Don't kill me!" The man begged. The blue spirit merely laughed. It was not Zuko's laugh. It was the laugh of someone who had lost all sanity.

Making his voice sound extremely raspy and low Zuko spoke"Tell them. All of them. Tell your friends, your allys, your family, and everyone else...the blue spirit has returned!" And with that Zuko threw the man into the nearby wall and escaped into the shadows. Dawn was coming. And even if the blue spirit didn't...Zuko rose with the sun.


	2. The Blue Spirit Returns

_A/N: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender_

_Spiderman fans might like this chapter. Thank you to come-by-chance, ldydragon7, shana, big fan!!!!, and Tribal Bard for reviewing. Sorry it took so long to get up guys. _

The sun's rays crept through the curtains of Zuko's room, exposing his muscular form beneath the blankets. With a groan Zuko threw the blankets off and waited for his eyes to adjust to the brightness. It was then he remembered where he was. _Green. Green everywhere. Now the question is...WHY? What is it with this palace and green? The fire nation palace has less red than this place does green...Damn...maybe I shouldn't have been out so late last night, my head is killing me_ Zuko thought rubbing his temples.

Getting up from the plush bed (which was also green) Zuko realized that he was in need of clothes. Heading to his wardrobe, and pulling opening the door he saw his earth kingdom robe. After slipping it on along with its matching pants, he tied the sash tightly around his waist, and was about to close the door but he stopped.

Looking over his shoulder cautiously, he placed his palm on the back of the wardrobe and pressed. The back panel moved in, and Zuko shifted his hand so he was pushing left. The panel slid revealing a secret compartment. Inside lay his black clothes, his dao, and his mask. Picking up the mask Zuko ran his fingers over the smooth wood surface. The mask just looked back with its usual mocking grin. _Yes thats right...I have work to do..._

The earth kingdom palace (despite its green filled interior) reminded Zuko of home. He remembered attempting to walk in the shadow, to avoid Azula and her "friends". Of course, in the end he was found by Mai who, at the time, was very good at not being seen, or by his mother who playfully scolded him for avoiding his sister.

After a few minutes of pacing the halls Zuko came to a conclusion.

He was lost.

Smacking his palm to his forehead he sighed and continued his seemingly endless search for a place he could determine his location in. Another few minutes past and he came to a stop at a large door. Guessing it was the throne room he heaved the doors open and walked inside.

There was nothing out of the ordinary. Ty Lee was doing cartwheels. Mai sat at the foot of the throne looking bored as usual. Azula sat atop the throne ordering a few Dai Li, along with their former leader Long Feng, to do something or the other. 

Zuko smirked inwardly. It had only taken one conversation for Zuko to realize that he did not like the man. He was like a rodent. Small scheming eyes, manipulative, egotistic, not to mention he was peasant filth dressed in nobles' clothing. During his travels with his uncle Zuko had come to the understanding that, just because he was the prince of the fire nation(albeit banished) he wasn't better than anyone else. Although his mother had told him this before, he never really understood it until he had lived it. _Uncle...why? Why did I betray you? Why did I betray you for Azula? Someone who never even acknowledged the fact that we were related until a few days ago. _Then it hit him. _Her eyes...She has mother's eyes...no matter how crazy she is, or how sadistic she acts...she still has mother's eyes._

Azula noticed Zuko staring and asked"Something wrong brother dear? Surely it hasn't been that long since you last saw Mai?"

Zuko flushed a deep shade of red, almost as deep as Mai, and agrily blew smoke out of his nostrils gaining a satisfied smirk from Azula. _WILL SHE EVER LET THAT GO!?! I only kissed her once! Its not like we got married or anything...well...had I not been banished we would be engaged...but thats not the point!_

"Are you feeling well brother? Your face is flushed" An evil practiced smile formed on her face

"I'm fine although... I do have a favor to ask" Zuko said ignoring the comment. Azula's eyes widened in surprise for a moment, too slow for most to notice...but when was Zuko ever like most? She stood and walked down the small set of stairs of the throne slowly, eying him like a predator about to pounce on an unsuspecting prey. Zuko placed a stone cold expression on his face and looked into her eyes

"What do you want then Zuzu?" she asked with her usual mocking tone.

"Oh it's not too much I think...I just need access to the earth king's old vaults." The brief shock that passed over her features was almost enough to make Zuko burst out laughing. _ Almost, but when was the last time I smiled? Not that I've had much to smile about lately_

"What is in the vaults that interests you Zuko?" she asked raising a suspicious eyebrow

"Why money of course, baby sister" Zuko responded with a smirk on his face. He was treading dangerous ground. Not many dared speak to the fire princess this way. She could very well make him join the paintings on the wall with a single bolt of lightning. _Ah but you are too much father's little pet to do anything to me without his consent aren't you Zula? _Zuko smirked inwardly. Although insane, his sister was a very dominating person, and didn't like getting one-upped by anyone, especially her pathetic failure of a brother.

"And what would you be needing this money for?" Azula asked, while Mai and Ty Lee stared with their mouths hanging open.

"Why tea of course! You spend as much time in proximity of that crazy old man as I did, the stuff really grows on you!" Zuko said inwardly chastising himself for talking about his uncle in such a way.

"Fine take as much as you want. It's not like we don't have gold to spare with Omashu and Ba Sing Se running the Fire Nation flag." she said waving her hand dismissively. Zuko could not hide the smirk from his face, although he knew his sister was not stupid. She would definitely send some of her pathetic excuses for henchmen to tail him. It wouldn't make a difference because he could and would lose them before he even left the upper ring.

Leaving the throne room Zuko walked silently through the hallways of the palace. Winding staircases and endless hallways were between him and the vaults, and he was slightly irritated at that, however the prize was worth the walk.

The door to the vault was towering and very imposing. Most likely designed to keep out the best thieves. _Pfft like that would have stopped me anyway_.

After filling his pouch to the brim with gold Zuko strode out of the vault, making sure to secure the locks, before proceeding to the palace's main entrance. _Today would be an eventful day indeed._

The Middle ring was lined with shops selling everything from clothes, to food, and even weapons. Massive crowd flooded the streets, filled with sights that were not out of the ordinary. Young girls dressed in typical clothes for middle class people led their male companions through the throngs of people giggling. Most of the men simply grumbled, but Zuko could tell that it was only minor irritation.

_Hmm...speaking of irritation...I hope Zula doesn't hurt those two Dai Li too badly_ Zuko thought with an evil smirk on his face. _The fools, I could have lost them inside the palace if I wanted to, ah but baby sister would become too suspicious if she lost track of her beloved older brother so quickly, now wouldn't she?_

After walking through the crowds for about an hour Zuko reached what he was looking for. The lift that descended into the lower ring of the city. The "services" that Zuko was looking for would probably only be found in those dark alleyways, and hidden shops.

The guard at the life eyed him suspiciously, but with the rim of his hat covering most of his face he had no idea that Zuko was from the fire nation, let alone the famed banished prince. With a nod the guard motioned for him to pass. Zuko stepped into the lift, and couldn't help jumping a little when the door closed abruptly. The many levels of the city flashed before his eyes, as the guard guided his decent into the lower city with their earth bending.

Just as abruptly as it had closed, the door slid open. With a nod Zuko flipped the guard a gold piece, and walked out of the elevator. The scene before him was a familiar, yet disturbing one. The streets were covered in filth, not even fit for an animal. Yet everywhere there were people crying out for help. Children cried for their parents, and parents for their children. Buildings looked as if they were barely standing, yet people still took refuge in them. _And yet...the powerful, and the rich sit in their castles, bathing in their fortunes, while those here are left to rot. I can't even imagine what the slums of the Fire Nation capitol look like. _Ever since he came into power Fire Lord Ozai had been running the Fire Nation's economy into the ground, to obsessed in sating his blood lust. Had they not taken Omashu, the Fire Nation's economy would have slowly deteriorated till there was nothing left. Zuko also knew this: If an attack were to be staged on the day of black sun, it would forever scar the Fire Nation destroying any hopes of recovery with it.

It was pathetic really, how far they had fallen. It wasn't so much that the fire lord had too much power, it was the fact that the only people in council were nobles, rich pampered fools who knew nothing of suffering like this. Without representation, everyone ignored what the peasants wanted, and they were forgotten, under the boots of the powerful. And the nobles, being the spineless cowards that they were, were too afraid of Ozai and Azula to do anything about it.

Not that they would if they had the chance. Although he kept them in a state of fear, he still gave them everything they could possibly want. Money, power, respect, women. It was perfect psychology really. Keep them too afraid to fight you, and just in case, give them a few things to keep their minds of rebelling. Pure genius. _They're took weak to do anything about it. They're all a bunch of snakes, spineless, only doing what benefits them, no matter what the cost. Ah but I suppose I've thought enough about politics for today, after all there will be plenty of time to do that later...when I'm the fire lord. _And like many times before it hit him.

It was that same voice. The voice that always laughed at him, always belittled him, always celebrated at his failure.

"_You can't ascend to the throne remember? OR did you forget that hideous mark on your left eye, hm? Your pathetic you know that? Azula has always been the one thing in your way to achieving father's love and respect, yet when the time came you chose the easy way out. Someone who stands up and fights even when it's hard? I think not!"_ the voice ranted

_Silence! I command you to stop talking this instant! _Surprisingly the voice did quiet. _It'll be back...it always comes back. _At least he was no longer making a fool of himself by talking to something that wasn't even there.

The winding alleyways seemed to go on forever, but Zuko knew that he was near his destination. On his few breaks when he and his uncle were working in the tea shop, he would go and explore the many shady places of the lower ring. On one of his exhibitions a certain shop caught his eye. Well by upper ring standards it looked more like a den of vagabonds(which it was) but to any veteran of lower ring life, it was an oasis of many desirable and illegal services.

Descending down the stairs Zuko made no attempt to grasp the filthy railing as it looked as it would collapse under the slightest touch. As if on command on of the steps broke under Zuko's weight causing him to stumble momentarily. As he reached the bottom of the stairs he pushed the old dilapidated door out of the way and cautiously moved inside. Seemingly morphing out of the shadows and old man appeared, his shadow covering any light that tried to enter the room's small window, covering Zuko in an uncomfortable darkness.

In a very eerie voice he asked "Well my dear boy, what can I interest you in today? Tell me is it girl problems? I have I nice little mixture here, just slip it in her drink and she's ready and willing! Or perhaps you want her to be in her right mind, just not able to fight you? I've mixtures for every situation!"

Before the man could continue Zuko, disgusted with the man's words, raised a hand to stop him. "Those mixtures may come in handy later, but for now I need something else from you. Tell me, where do you keep all of those fun little toys?

The man broke into a maniacal grin before gesturing Zuko to follow him. Leading him deeper into the ancient building the man finally came to a door. Taking a golden key from his pocket he put it in the lock and turned it with a click.

The room was dark. Actually pitch black was a better describtion. With a snap of his fingers the old man lit the candles in the room, much to Zuko's surprise.

"You're a Firebender?"

With that same maniacal grin he answered "Of course! You didn't think that all these brilliant inventions came from some thick headed earth bender did you, your majesty?"

Zuko was about to respond when he heard what the man had said and his mouth hung open "You know who I am?"

"Why of course! Its very hard not to notice the wanted posters everywhere." He looked at Zuko's expression and chuckled. "Don't worry my prince, I won't tell anyone that you came here. It's actually surprising that the fire nation has taken this long to get inside Ba Sing Se. But enough of that for now, lets get back to the real reason you came here" He said gesturing around the room.

The walls were lined with weapons. Hundreds of swords, daggers, spears, and other weapons hung imposingly. Moving toward the wall Zuko began to take a few daggers, inspecting them closely before swinging them around. The ones he liked he kept, while the others he replaced on the shelves and mountings.

"Surely you came here for more than a few knives Prince Zuko?" the man said interrupting Zuko's thoughts. Zuko moved toward another wall that was covered in shelves with vials on them. Reading the labels he began to pick a few of them off the shelves. Seeing the contents in Zuko's hand the old man said,"Well, well, well it appears your not as uninterested in those special mixtures as you first let on eh? So tell me, who is the girl that dares tempt the fire prince's lust?"

"Not for a woman. Besides poisons make it too easy, and take the fun out of it" Zuko replied with a smirk. _Whoa, where the hell did that come from? I need to start getting more sleep. "_These poisons are perfect, but I need something to deliver them with. Something fast and silent. Darts perhaps?"

"Under normal circumstances yes. However yours is a special case" The man replied with his now trademark grin. Gesturing Zuko to follow him he walked toward a black chest. Producing another key from his pocket, he inserted it into the the lock. With a click he lifted the top of the chest, with Zuko peering curiously inside.

Inside the chest were a pair of black gauntlets. The old man took them out and instructed Zuko to hold out his wrist. Tenetavily he extended his right arm. The old man lifted the gauntlet and fastened it around his wrist. The lock clicked as it closed around his wrist. Zuko flexed his wrist and noticed that the front of the gauntlet had small holes encircling it. He looked at the old man questioningly. He answered by moving toward Zuko and lifting a small door on the gauntlet. Inside were at least 30 darts encircling the armor.

"Wow...this is nice...but how do I fire them?"

"The key is firebending my young friend. Aim at that wall and heat your wrist" Zuko did as he was instructed and pointed his hand at the wall. Focusing his inner fire he gasped as he saw two darts fly out of the gauntlet. As they left it, the upper ring of the gauntlet rotated, reloading the chamber.

A million questions flew through Zuko's mind at that moment. _How? That was amazing!_

"H-how di-d" was all Zuko managed to say before the old man interrupted by raising a hand.

"That gauntlet was originally designed for a normal person, however with a few of my modifications, its ideal operator is a fire bender. You see inside are small cartrages filled with water. When the water is heated it becomes pressurized, and that pressure force the darts out at amazing speed. It does, however, take a degree of control to fire with out completely expending your ammunition, and water supply in an instant. The other one has a sling shot that can be used to launch daggers at high speeds. Oh how could I forget! Both gauntlets have a little attachment that you mount on the side, that allows you to fire a retractable cable from them. And those vials...hmm ah I have something for those too!" the old man said producing a belt that had a number of small compartments on it, and loops that small bottles could be held in.

"It's perfect...but I still need one more thing from you. I need armor, something light, that doesnt impair my movement, but durable."

"Ah I have just the thing for you" The old man opened a wardrobe and pulled out a suit of black leather armor. It would cover his chest, arms and hands, his legs, and small portion of the back of his neck. When Zuko picked up the chest piece he looked at it skeptically. It was extremely light and Zuko doubted it durability.

As if sensing Zuko's skepticism the old man asked Zuko to hand him the chest piece. He then handed him a dagger a told him to stab at the armor. Zuko pulled back his arm, and lunged forward with the dagger. To his surprise...it almost bounced off the armor. Holding it up to his chest he repeated the motion. He barely even felt the shock of the knife hitting the armor

Before the man could say anymore Zuko nodded quickly and said "I'll take them! And the other things all of them" Zuko tossed his pouch of gold to the man, and ran out of the store with his bundle.

He found a dark alley and ran into it. Opening his bag he scanned its contents. Inside was his blue spirit mask, black clothes, the vials, daggers, armor, and of course the gauntlets. He put his mask into place over his face and striped off his robe. He then proceeded to fasten the armor over his pants and his undershirt. He carefully slipped on the gauntlets, locking them with a click, and fastened his belt. He threaded the vials through the loops, and fastened his dao along with a few of the knives. After stuffing his earth kingdom robe into his back he threw it over his shoulder. Proped up against a wall was an old mirror. Zuko looked into it astounded by what he saw.

_This is...amazing...I feel great! More than myself! Wait what did that crazy old man say about a retractable cable? _Inspecting the side of his gauntlets he noticed a small fixture with a cable sticking out of it. At the end of the cable was a small hook. Deciding it probably worked like the dart launcher Zuko focused his firebending to heat his wrist. Pointing his arm into the air. The cable flew from the gauntlet at surprising speed latching onto the top of a building, before it pulled itself tight. _Excellent. Now how do I get it to retra-. _Before Zuko could finish his thought the cable retracted pulling him up the side of a building. Zuko screamed in surprise as he flew from the ground. The cable pulled him so fast that when he got to the top of the building he actually flew past it higher into the air. As he reached the peak of his flight he remembered a small rule called gravity. As the ground got closer Zuko screamed, and out of reflex extended his other arm, and heated it. The cable left the gauntlet and attached to another building. Zuko swung forward, his adrenaline pumping through his veins. As he reached the peak of his swing he repeated the gesture.

All the people of Ba Sing Se looked up curiously to find the source of the "Woo Hoo" that had just filled the sky. _Get ready Ba Sing Se...'Cause the Blue Spirit is back and better than ever!_

_A/N: Don't worry guys, if you hate the web swinging Zuko idea, he's only going to be doing it while he's in Ba Sing Se, just so he can get around easier XD_


	3. Moonlit Rendezvous and Rooftop Escapades

A/N: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender

The sea shifted gently, causing the wooden ship to rock back and forth gently on the waves, under the moonlit sky. The stars shined down, their light striking the water causing a beautiful mirror effect. Deep within the ship the southern water tribe's chieftain stirred.

Hakoda tossed and turned until he finally sat up and rubbed his eyes. He turned and, much to his dismay, found that his bed was empty. Instinctively worried, he scanned the room to find that the robe that he had become accustomed to seeing hanging on the rack in his room, was gone.

Standing from the bed, he pulled on his own robe and proceeded to make his way to the deck. As he passed Bato's room he smiled. After hearing his snoring he decided his friend could sleep through a fire nation invasion. Chuckling softly to himself Hakoda climbed the wooden stairs, and pushed open the door to the deck.

What he saw there made his jaw momentarily fall in awe. There stood his new companion. The woman who shared his bed. The only person who could even begin to fill the void that his wife's death had left in his life. She looked amazing, like an angel, something too beautiful to be called human. Bathing in the moonlight, staring out at the waves stood Ursa, his new mate. (**A/N: OH YES I DID!)**

He immediately knew something was wrong when his bed had felt cold, and slowly and silently approached her from behind. Quickly he threaded her arms through hers and embraced her, her back pushed into his chest. She gasped and stiffened, but quickly relaxed as she relized who it was.

Resting his head on her shoulder he whispered into her ear: "Your up late, mind telling me what's wrong?"

She sighed contentedly and nuzzled him "I'm just worried is all."

"Worried about what? The fire nation will never find you again. To them your dead"

"That's not what Im worried about. I'm worried about my son...what if he's dead? Or what if he's turned into his father?"

"From what you've told me about your son Ursa I'm sure he can take care of himself, and he would never change into that monster" Hakoda said causing Ursa to move her hand to her shoulder. Yes the scar was still there, and many more in other places. Hakoda sensing her discomfort covered her soft hand with his own calloused one and said "Sorry...I didn't mean to bring back any bad memories. Now that I think about it, I'm worried sick about Sokka, and Katara myself

"It's alright, and your right about Zuko he can take care of himself. And Katara has Sokka to look after her and vice-versa. Come, let's go back to bed." They were just about to do so when Hakoda saw the distinct shape of the sky bison Sokka had rode in on a few days ago, in the sky.

The moonlight did magical things in Ba Sing Se. The way it reflected off the buildings and fountains was truly a sight to beheld, especially if you were perched atop one of the highest buildings for miles.

Zuko sat on a ledge high above the quiet night streets, gazing down upon the many homes, shops, and other buildings. _Why am I out here? My plans will still take a few days to set in motion, so why am I here? I should be resting, preparing...but I'm sitting more than 100 feet off the ground, at night, staring into space. What the hell is wrong with me? Its time to go back. _

As Zuko stood to return to the palace, he stopped, and proceeded to leap of his perch in the opposite direction. As the ground rapidly came to meet him, Zuko aimed his gauntlet at a nearby flagpole. The tether wrapped around the pole quickly, and under his weight the flagpole bent, propelling Zuko higher into the air.

The wind slammed into his body, making his heart beat rapidly, and his eyes water from the speed. D_ear Agni, this is amazing! _As he reached the peak of his flight, he turned his body left, and extended both of his arms outward. The familiar "_snap hiss" _sounded as the cables shot from his arms. He focused his firebending to force the cables to retract propelling him forward once again.

And then as he was flying forward he saw it.

He had apparently reached the limits of the upper ring. He looked down to what seemed like an endless drop, the spires looking like sharp rocks happy to end his young life. The logical thing to do would have been to twist his body around and his lines back toward the upper ring.

But Zuko never thought things through.

Instead of turning around he positioned himself in a dive, rapidly gaining speed. As one of the spires approached he brought his arms close to his chest and waited. And waited. And waited. And then he saw his chance. Letting a concussive burst of flame from his hands he pushed against the building, sending him flying like a rag doll.

"_Well at least I'm not upside down anymore..." _Zuko thought with an expression of distaste. The force from pushing himself off the side of the building allowed his feet to contact another wall. He bounded off it with a burst of flame from his feet and was, for the moment, completely right-side up.

His panic faded momentarily as he extended his arm to fire off a cable. Instead of the usual snap-hiss, there was a soft sputtering sound. Zuko couldn't restrain himself from letting out a short chuckle. "_Just my luck...Dear Agni what have I got myself into?"_ was the last coherent thought Zuko could form before the panic set in.

Katara opened her azure eyes slowly. Against her back she felt something solid, which gave immense relief to her tired body. Her muscles, immediately tense from waking up in an unfamiliar envrionment, momentarily relaxed. She inhaled deeply catching the faint scent of wood mixed in with something familiar that she couldn't place.

After a few moments of simply gazing at the ceiling she felt the room rock back and forth gently. Slightly alarmed she threw the linen sheets of her body and tried to stand. When she got to her feet however, there was a feeling of dizziness that clouded her vision, causing her to fall back on her bed.

Clutching her head in pain, she stood and used her free hand to brace herself against the wall.

When the spinning finally subsided, she wondered aloud "Where am I?"

Just then the familiar figure of her brother entered the room. His typical warior's wolf tail was gone, leaving his hair in a mess, almost covering his blue eyes. The expression on his face was one of relief, as he ran to her and embraced her tightly.

Stunned by the sudden force, Katara's feet failed her and she would have hit the floor, had Sokka not been holding her so tightly.

"Sokka...Air!" She managed to say weakly. Muttering apologies he helped her into a sitting position on the bed. The wave of dizziness returned causing her to lean against him and close her eyes.

"Sokka where are we?" Just as she finished her sentence memories came rushing back. _Aang...AANG! Where is he? Is he ok!? _ "Sokka where's Aang!? I have to help him! I-." Sokka cut her off with a finger to her lips.

"Katara calm down...Aang is going to be fine." He brushed a few strands of hair out of her face, and she looked at him confused.

"You never answered my question Sokka. Where are we?"

With a smile he replied "We're at chameleon bay Katara, on _the Wind Chaser."_

"Dad's ship? Ho-how did we get here? Where's everyone? Where's Aang?" She was once again silenced by his finger to her lips and she couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"Aang and everyone else is safe, on the ship with us. They're all resting now. You saved his life Katara."

"Aang?" she managed weakly and received a nod from Sokka. She almost started crying with joy. _Thank the spirits, he's alright!_ Another wave of dizziness fell upon her, as she clutched her forhead.

"Easy...you almost killed yourself healing him, and me when you fainted!" He chided jokingly as he lay her back on the linen sheets. She smiled at him weakly and yawned. With a chuckle he kissed her on the forehead and put the blankets on her. Her eyes closed, and as he looked at her, he couldn't help but be reminded of their mother.

As he exited the room, and shut the door quietly, Hakoda stood out in the hall with a worried expression on his face. "How is she" he asked quietly

"She'll be fine after a bit of rest. Don't worry dad. She's strong, like Mom."

Hakoda chuckled and shook his head. "That's what I'm afraid of" He paused and looked Sokka up and down.

He looked worn. Bags hung under his eyes, which were bloodshot. His body slumped and he seemed ready to fall any second. Small cuts and bruises were on his face and arms. There were more, Hakoda concluded, just covered by his clothing. "Son...you look tired" he said placing a hand on his shoulder. "Go to bed Sokka. I'll watch Katara."

With a smile Sokka replied "Thanks Dad"

As he began to walk to his room he heard his father over his shoulder. "Sokka I'm so proud of you."

Neither of them knew of what was going on in the next room, as Katara fought certain traitors in her dreams.


	4. Falling

**A/N: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender; Hey guys it's been a while. Sorry for this mediocre excuse for a post but I decided to split this into two chapters, because of my lack of updates. Thanks to all who reviewed! Enjoy, and the second part of this will be up very soon I hope**

Zuko was falling. Well quite frankly, falling would be an understatement. Many words came to mind: Plummeting,plunging, rapidly descending, however the final truth was that if he didn't figure something out fast, some earth kingdom pickpocket would be taking his next wallet off of his dead, flattened body.

Zuko had discovered earlier that gauntlets had small razor sharp retractable claws in each of the fingers. Using his thumb he opened the compartment, and flipped the switches on both hands. The gauntlets sputtered their disapproval, but the claws unsheathed. Zuko got as close as he could to the wall, and slammed his metal covered hands into the wall.

A loud screech followed. Sparks flew in every direction, as the metal and stone battled for supremacy. The heat was becoming almost unbearable, but Zuko was a firebender and welcomed the warmth under the sunless sky. Slowly but surely he began to slow his decent. Out of the corner of his good eye he saw just what he needed. A flagpole. Bracing his feet against the wall he kicked out with all his might and sailed toward the pole.

He was barely able to clear the abyss between the two points and grab the flagpole. As his hands clasped the pole Zuko couldn't help but think:

"For people who've been losing a war for a hundred years, they're pretty damn patriotic" Zuko's thoughts were cut short as he heard a small cracking sound. He looked up at the flagpole he had earlier called godsend, to see that it was buckling under his weight. "Oh Agni not again" The flagpole snapped sending Zuko flailing through the air. He covered his face with his arms as he smashed into the roof of a building. Zuko noted that earth kingdom buildings weren't as stable as fire nation ones, as the roof he fell onto broke under his weight. He fell through the house and groaned as his face connected with the floorboards.

It was then that he heard that all to familiar cracking. The floorboards proceeded to give away and he fell yet again into the basement of the house. Brushing the dust off of his body, Zuko shook his head attempting to rid himself of the dizziness that had taken hold. The next thing Zuko heard made him roll his eyes. The earth kingdom house once again proved how unstable it was as he fell through the floor yet again. Oh he was not going to look like a complete fool _again._ He shifted his weight as he was falling, and landed gracefully on his feet. When he looked up he was dismayed as aforementioned floorboards came crashing down on his almost un-armored head.

"Ok...so the next time I fall through one of these poorly crafted buildings...I'm going to personally send every earth kingdom architect, builder, and peasant straight to Azula!"

After taking a moment to catch his breath Zuko snickered "Nah, I'm not mean enough to send anyone to daddy's favorite psycho pet"

_Are the two of you really so different? _The voice in his head questioned. _Wasn't there a time when you were just like her?_

"_Well lets see. Hmm I'm not a cold heartless bitch, most of the time, I'm not sadistic, because we both know there's a big difference between sadism and masochism, and lets see...hmm I'm not a crazy fire bending prodigy that enjoys torturing small animals?"_

_Are you sure about that last one?_

"_If you must know I take no pleasure in torturing small animals, and I'm no fire bending prodigy"_

_You forgot crazy_

"_What makes you say that?"_

_Well, for one thing, your actually participating in a conversation with someone who isn't really there_

"_...shut up"_

_Fine...for now I shall leave you to your thrill seeking. However, I think you should pay more attention to who's in control princey!, _The voice said before laughing in the most disturbing voice Zuko had ever heard

"What the hell are you talking about you bastard!" Zuko screamed into the night before realizing that he had yelled it out loud. He slapped himself on the fore head. _What am I saying? Language like that isn't fit for a prince._

Then Zuko noticed that room had started to spin. He clutched his head and touched a nearby wall in an attempt to steady himself. He fell to his knees, and fell into blackness


	5. The New World

A/N: I don't own Avatar:The Last Airbender. OK so my last chapter had was pretty crappy. Hopefully you guys like this one, because I put a lot more effort into it. Btw anyone who likes blue spirit action may like this chapter. And of course Zuko's reoccurring mental health issues make an appearance. Also sorry about the lack of updates…you can kill me if you want. Of course there would be no more story if you did that. Btw sooooo much kataang and maiko in season 3. Sigh what's a zutara to do….

Zuko awoke with a pounding headache. He opened his eyes, but quickly closed them because of the overpowering sunlight. After a few seconds his eyes grew accustomed to the brightness. Immediately alert, Zuko jumped to his feet.

_Sunshine? How is that possible...I couldn't have been out for that long...could I? _It was then that Zuko took in his surroundings. He was in a dark, trash-filled alley way; a rancid odor filled the air. As he looked down he noticed that he was not in his armor, his mask strangely absent. That realization disturbed Zuko. Did someone find him in the basement, or rather sub-level of that house? Actually, why would the house have a basement to begin with? The Earth kingdom was famous for its infamous quakes, making the idea of a basement seem like a very foolish one. And if they had, what had they done with his armor and weapons?

Zuko walked out of the alleyway into the street, and was met by a sight which made his stomach turn. The street was filled with huge amounts of trash. Ancient buildings looked as if they were about to fall apart at the slightest breeze. The air was thick and just breathing made Zuko dizzy with nausea. Sickly thin children walked aimlessly throughout the streets. The cries of women in the distance could be heard, as men left and entered a nearby brothel. A small child walked by Zuko which caused him to see the horrifying truth.

_That child...h-had golden eyes..._

Further inspection only confirmed Zuko's terrifying suspicion. This wasn't Ba Sing Se...This wasn't the Earth Kingdom...This was Sozin...This was the Fire Nation...his home. _How? How could this happen? I mean I know the slums aren't paradise but this...this is an atrocity! How can this go on unnoticed? _

Just then there was a ringing laughter. It was so loud Zuko had to cover his ears to keep from going deaf. All motion on the street stopped, everything became deathly silent. Zuko saw the source of the laughter at the end of the street. Row after row of armor-clad Fire Nation soldiers marched forward. Behind them was the source of the maniacal laughter. There sitting on his throne, carried by his servants sat Fire Lord Ozai.

"All of you are a blight on my empire, a stain on my perfect society. You weaklings shall pay for everything! Now my brothers and sisters! Show these dissidents what happens to those who don't belong in my society, my empire!" his voice boomed filling the air. His speech caused a mass panic, as the soldiers began to march forward.

_No no no! This can't be happening! Please Agni MAKE IT STOP! _Zuko screamed inside his head. Fireballs flew through the air as the people ran for their lives screaming. Mothers pleading with the soldiers to spare their children, before be beaten brutally by the hilts of their swords, or burned alive while the children they tried so desperately to protect watched.

A child ran, his breathing heavy, toward Zuko. He could only watch in horror as a fireball connected with the back of the boy's head causing him to fall limply into Zuko's waiting arms.

When Zuko was young in the palace, crying was the worst possible weakness a person could show, in a place where weakness was not tolerated. Twice in his entire life he remembers crying. The first was the day his father marked him as a complete and utter failure, before banishing him to a seemingly endless crusade, while the second was when the pressures of life were just too much too bare, and the world which had seemed to be against him his whole life refused to grant him death by lightning.

But as Zuko had done countless times before he inhaled and forced his feelings down into the pit of his stomach. A low grunt was all that was seen of his sadness. His sorrow slowly turned to blinding rage.

"FATHER!" Zuko shouted as he pushed through the rows of seemingly endless soldiers. At last he was within range. With a bestial yell Zuko leaped into the air and sent a fireball at throned figure. As it connected with its target everything went black, as Zuko began to fall endlessly

Zuko awoke in a cold sweat. The scene around much different than before. In front of him was a pond with crystal clear water. Some children ran around in a game of tag, while their mothers sat around the pond throwing bread to the turtle ducks, and watched their children play. He got to his feet and brushed the dirt from his robes.

_Wait a minute. When did I get robes like this? _Covering his body was a scarlet robe with golden dragons on the sleeves. Underneath he wore a pair of red silk pants, with a thin lose fitting shirt. He was pondering what could possibly be going on, when he felt something brush his neck in the breeze. He reached back to find that his hair was in a thick topknot. Astounded he traced his hand up the mane till he reached the top of his head, feeling a small metallic object. Rushing toward the pond to see his reflection, he saw that he had the Fire Lord's crown sitting atop his head. But the next thing he noticed almost caused him to faint.

_M-my scar...its...gone?_

He stood totally dumbstruck as he began to pace around the edge of the pond. When they noticed the people all around the pond started to move toward Zuko. The children ran toward him smiles on their faces, while he stood there wondering just what the hell was going on. They stopped short and all dropped to their knees, as their mothers saw what was going on and quickly ran toward their children.

"Good morning lord Zuko!" they all said in unison. Zuko's eyes widened. _Me? Fire Lord? _

"Uh good morning...uh children" Zuko replied. By now all the mothers who had been chasing after their children had reached them and also dropped to their knees.

"Good morning Fire Lord Zuko, what brings you here this early in the morning?"

Not wanting to sound as confused as he was Zuko replied "Ah I just needed to get out of the palace for a while is all. I just came here to take a walk for a little while."

"If I may be so bold my lord, where is the lady?"

"Lady?" Zuko asked trying very hard to keep the shock from his voice

"Yes...surely you know we speak of our empress, your consort"

"My c-consort?"

Just then a wave dizziness hit Zuko and he felt himself falling once again. This time he woke up on a large bed covered in blood red sheets. It felt good to have something firm behind his back, and for a moment Zuko lay back to enjoy it. Just then Zuko's warrior instincts kicked in, as he felt movement in the dark room. It was just too quiet for something not to be wrong. He leaned forward in bed, and listened. Perhaps it was an assassin sent to kill him, after all he appeared to be the Fire Lord at the moment.

Just then two hands covered his eyes. Zuko inhaled sharply out of surprise, as his body stiffened. Though already covered he close his eyes and prepared to strike his would be assassin. However beautiful voice stopped his deadly reflex.

"My my, what do we have here?" The voice asked with a hint of playfulness. "It seems my husband doesn't stop being a warrior even in our most intimate moments" The voice said with a chuckle

_Hus-HUSBAND!?_

The hands moved gracefully down his face, over his now flushed cheeks, down his neck, stopping at his shoulders. The two small hands then proceeded to kneed at them gently, but firmly. The sensation sent shivers down Zuko's spine, and he couldn't help enjoying it.

"Hmm you like that, don't you lover?" the voice purred into his ear. Zuko could only stay silent as he reveled in the massage.

Just then the mysterious form, his consort as she had metioned, bit lightly into his ear, causing Zuko to jump in surprise, and pleasure.

_What am I doing? I don't even know this woman, how can she be my wife!_ Her tongue gracefully caressed his ear causing him to shiver. _I have to stop this...B-but it feels so good...No it isn't right! I don't even know this woman! I can't sleep with her!_

Before his body could press the argument anymore, he quickly moved out of the woman's arms, causing her to gasp with surprise.

"What's wrong Zuko?" the woman asked concern mixed with confusion obvious in her voice.

Zuko turned around to see the woman. Because of the lack of light Zuko could not make her out clearly. What he could tell however was that she had an impressive mane of dark hair cascading down her shoulders. That however only held his attention for a few seconds as he saw her most startling feature. Clearly in the dark the woman's eyes glowed a magnificent blue. It was truly one of the most amazing things Zuko had ever seen in his life and he was speechless.

Meanwhile...

Jin walked the empty streets of Ba Sing Se with quickness in her step. Earlier in the night her father had become ill, and being the good daughter she was, she immediately volunteered to bring the medicine from the local herbalist. Of course now part of her was regretting her decision, because the streets could be very dangerous at night, and also because she wasn't very comfortable in the dark. She could swear she was hearing the pattering of footsteps behind her, but whenever she turned to look, there was no one there.

This only increased her anxiety, quickening her pace to that of a jog, she continued down the dark street.

Deep within the basement of the house the dark figure stood, brushing the dirt of his uniform, he stared up at the gaping hole he had created in the house's floor.

"Well it looks like that fool forgot to refill the gauntlets with water…how typical of him" the figure muttered. "I suppose I'll just have to get him out of here. Heh if I don't he might starve to death or something"

The figure positioned himself directly under the hole and bent his knees. Extending his pointer and index fingers, he started moving his right arm into an arc, then following with his left. The second his left arm had started moving the air temperature around him skyrocketed.

_Release_

_Guidance_

As he moved his left hand behind him to join his right hand, the temperature was becoming unbearable.

_Now let the control slip through your fingers…_

He felt his muscles tense as the energy reached its boiling point. Then he jumped upward as high as he could pointing his right hand toward the ground.

_And burn all who would oppose you…_

The resulting explosion sent him flying up through the multiple floors of the building. Doing a summersault in mid air he landed with the grace of a cat. With a psychotic grin he began leaping rooftops. _Finally Free! Now time to have some fun._

Jin couldn't believe what a predicament she had gotten herself into. The footsteps she had heard earlier had turned out to be a trio of perfectly intoxicated Dai Li. After a very engaging conversation, said trio had decided that they were looking for a "good time" and Jin was the one who could give it to them.

She had tried talking her way out of the situation, but the three were about as receptive as a komodo rhino. Next she tried running, when one of the Dai Li grabbed her by the hair, and pulled her close, the smell of sake heavy on his breath. Finally she tried screaming, and was responded to with a dagger to her neck.

Now out of options, she was scared stiff and on the verge of crying. One of them give her a sick smile and said "Don't worry beautiful we'll be gentle. Well Lee here might be, but I can't promise anything from Zhao or myself." The man said with a sick laugh.

"Ah! There's nothing like the smell of some back alley drunks in the middle of the night!" a voice that seemed to come from nowhere echoed.

"Who's there?" the leader of the pack questioned. He was answered with someone landing on his shoulders, effectively knocking him out.

"So what are a bunch of ugly Dai Li like yourselves doing with a beautiful girl like this?"

"Show your face you coward!" the one called Lee demanded as he moved into an earth bending stance. Pushing his arms forward in a brutish manner he tried to smash the mystery interloper with a well placed boulder. However, he had had just a few too many drinks causing his bending to curve right of its intended target, effectively destroying a small stall on the side of the street.

"Well I suppose they'll let anyone be a Dai Lee now days. Tell me how long did it take you and your two friends to overpower this girl hmm?"

"Shut you bastard, and show your god damn face!"

To this the new figure just laughed. It started as a chuckle then quickly changed to a maniacal laugh. It caused Jin more than a little discomfort

"You wanna my face? Are ya sure? Really, absolutely sure? Ok but it's your funeral" the figure replied.

Just then a small whistle was heard as Lee momentarily clutched his neck in pain, and then collapsed to the ground in a heap. Jin's eyes widened in shock as she watched the scene unfold. The fall of his two comrades made Zhao very uneasy. So uneasy, in fact, that he was pushing the knife dangerously hard into Jin's neck, his hands drenched in sweat.

"What the hell…what did you do to them?!" Zhao asked, terror apparent in his voice. "Wha-what are you?" The figure stepped into the moonlight. He looked very muscular, his body covered in a black outfit. On his back were two broadswords, while covering his wrists were what appeared to be two metal gloves. However the most startling part about this mysterious man was his face. It was covered in a blue and white oni mask with a huge grin on the face.

"What am I? I'm just a guy who doesn't to see an ugly earth bending drunks like you attacking pretty girls with medicine in the middle of the night, disturbing all the hard working people like me, who are trying to sleep."

The man's grip tightened and he held the knife tighter. "Get back. I'll kill her! I swear to god I will!"

Before he could even move a dart was embedded in his weapon hand. It started to convulse, and after a few seconds he dropped the knife.

"Why are you doing this?!"

"You really have to ask? Obviously I don't like guys with the name Zhao! Now the real question is how should I kill you? Hmm decisions, decisions…I know! I think I'll eat your soul!"

This was all the motivation the terrified Dai Li needed as he started sprinting in the opposite direction. Within seconds his assailant was holding him up by his shirt, staring him straight in the eyes.

"By the way…I lied…I'm not a guy…I'm a demon" was the last thing the Dai Li heard besides his own scream as he flew up into the night sky.

Jin had heard the scream after the Dai Li had disappeared into the night. It was followed by a very uncomfortable silence. She wondered if the mysterious man would come back. Just as she turned around there he was staring at her with his masked eyes. With a startled yelp she fell backwards. Extending a hand to her, he stood there silently as she brushed the dirt off of her dress.

Finally in a timid voice she said "Thank you for saving me…who are you?"

"Well the Dai Li seem to like to call me the blue spirit. It's really catchy if I do say so myself" he replied in a very raspy voice

"Not that I'm not grateful…but why did you save me?"

"Isn't it obvious?" After a few seconds she shook her head. "He abruptly grabbed her and whispered in her ear

"I wanted you for myself…" he said before giving a quick blow to the back of her head causing her to slump in his arms. _All to myself…_


	6. Visting the Dragon

A wave smashed into the ship causing Katara to fall right out of her bunk. As she tried to stand she realized she was drenched in sweat, and her heart was racing. With a sigh she gave up standing for the moment to sit on the wooden floor. Wiping the sweat from her brow, she leaned her now aching head against the soft mattress behind her.

The last two days had been very trying. Aang, though he was in no danger of dying, was still unconscious, and if their intelligence was correct then Ba Sing Se would be full of Fire Nation troops within the next three weeks. Add to that that the eclipse was only a few weeks away, and they still had yet to devise an invasion plan, and you had one very stressful situation.

The predicament they were in right now wasn't the thing that was bothering her most though. It was the fact that for the last few nights her mind had been in turmoil. Both nights her dreams would begin in the catacombs beneath Ba Sing Se, and continue to Zuko's betrayal, and then proceed to Aang getting hit with Azula's lightning. However, her dreams did not end there.

She had also been having extremely vivid dreams of a more risqué nature. Gran Gran had spoken to her about such things shortly before she had found Aang in the iceberg, however until now she did not believe such dirty thoughts would be entering her mind.

The dreams were always the same. She would be in a dark room on a very large bed, when a man would start rubbing her shoulders affectionately while whispering things that made her blush into her ear.

She never saw this man's face. She only felt his mane of raven black hair against her, and his pale skin warming her own. Slowly his hands would move from her shoulders down her hips as they knelt on the bed together. His lips would move down her cheek to her neck eliciting a moan from her. The only reason she knew his hair was black was because at that moment he would turn her around and pin her to the bed in one swift motion. His face would be covered in shadow except for two stunning gold orbs that glowed in the darkness. His hand would move to the light fabric covering her breast and his fingers would lightly infiltrate it, causing her to gasp. It was right about there where she woke up.

It would always be the same. She would wake up completely flushed, sweating in the middle of the night, breathing heavily. When she finally fell back asleep the dreams would resume.

As she picked herself off the floor, she opened the small window her room had, and bent some sea water into a bucket on the floor. With a few movements she bent the water into the air and began to concentrate. She felt every drop of the water, concentrated on it, as if it were the blood running through her veins.

She extended her arms out in front of her and began to spread them apart. As she did so a white powder began to fall from the suspended water. It continued to fall for almost a minute till there was a small mound of it on the floor.

Katara opened her eyes and smiled. She had always wondered if she could separate the salt from ocean water.

Satisfied, she placed the water in the bucket, and scooped up the small salt deposit on the floor and threw it back into the sea. She splashed some of the water on her face, and bent some into her mouth to quench her burning thirst.

"Amazing" someone behind her said, which caused her to jump with surprise. She turned to see a woman standing in the doorway. She was a tall woman, whose raven black hair contrasted greatly to her pale skin. What surprised Katara the most however were her amber colored eyes.

Golden eyes were a sign that a person was from the Fire Nation, which made Katara's heart skip a beat. _She's from the Fire Nation! Why is she here? Is she a spy? No, if she were a spy why would she have talked to me at all?_

Seeing the confusion on the younger's face the older woman spoke:

"Hello my name is Ursa, you must be Katara"

"Yes I am…pardon me if I sound rude but what is a Fire Nation woman doing on a water tribe ship?" Katara asked cautiously. Deep in the back of her mind Katara wondered if she was still on the water tribe ship. Maybe all of them had been captured. _Stay calm Katara, don't jump to conclusions._

"Well, you're very observant aren't you?" she said mater of factly. Although her voice was very kind, and Katara could not detect a condescending tone from her. "I am a friend of your father's. We met in a town occupied by the Fire Nation, and he and Bato cause more than a bit of trouble for the local guard. Well by the end of the ordeal half the soldiers in the town were chasing the two of them with burning steaks and spears. So I gave them a place to hide."

Katara could not help but smile at the image of her father and Bato running from La knew how many squadrons of fire benders.

"Well thanks for helping him, but that still doesn't answer my question, how did you get here?"

"I didn't really have anywhere to go. You see I travel from place to place, not staying anywhere too long, and well I guess fate decided that I would meet your father that night. And when he asked me if I wanted to join him, I accepted his offer"

Katara wanted to push the matter further but was interrupted by a cough. Peering around Ursa she saw her father standing in the doorway. She ran to him and embraced him in a hug which he gladly returned.

"Well Katara, it looks like you really missed me"

"Dad, your really don't know the half of it.

Zuko

The sun is in the sky…I know it. I feel its warming energy pouring down to me, chasing away the fatigue in my body. My eyes open to the familiar scene of my room in the palace. Like before, green is the dominant color of the room, and it makes my eyes hurt.

_Damnable earth benders…and their green loving fetish_

Then last nights events come back to me. I remember "educating" those thugs last night, but after that it's all a blur. I walk over to the wardrobe and open its doors. Pushing past the countless green robes I pull open the false back, revealing my equipment. Just then there is a knock at my door, and I hear it creaking open. Hastily, I grab the false back, force it back into place, and slam the wardrobe shut as the intruder enters the room. At the door, stood Mai with her mouth agape.

"Hello Mai, what brings you to my room at this early hour?" I asked politely. Even all my years in exile could not totally diminish the manners that were hammered into me as a child.

"Uh…Zuko…Azula told me to wake you…do you know what time it is?" Mai asked. Something strange was going on. She was uncharacteristically uncomfortable, her usual monotone was replaced by stuttering, and her pale skin was flushed a deep red.

_What in Agni's name is wrong with her? Why is she so nervous? I know she had a crush on me when we were kids, but she never acted like this…_

It was only when I looked down did I realize what she was gaping at

Mai

I could not keep the heat from rushing to my face as I looked at him. Apparently he had realized what was making me so nervous. As he looked down, he noticed his current state of undress, which cause his skin to turn a few shades of red, which in turn only made me blush more furiously.

Dear Gods. When we were children playing at the palace he was definitely a very cute boy. However that word could no longer describe him. He was…delicious. His topknot was gone, in its place what would become the most gorgeous hair she had ever seen on a male. Even scarred his golden orbs, so much like her own, glowed brightly through a few rebellious strands of hair. Perfectly sculpted muscles underneath his slightly tanned skin. He looked slightly thin, like he had not eaten well in a long time, but it did nothing to deter his appearance. The only thing keeping him from revealing himself fully to me was a pair of shorts that covered an area of him that I desperately wanted to see, but then scolded myself for even thinking about it.

"Uh…I'm sorry I just got out of bed"

"It's alright, no need to get dressed on my account." _Did I seriously just say that?_ The blush on his skin became more obvious, and seeing that made me blush even more if that was possible. "Well Azula told me that she wanted to see you in the throne room, uh after your dressed of course"

With a chuckle Zuko asked "still waiting on Azula, eh Mai?"

"Like I have much choice, she's the princess after all"

"Yes…and I'm the prince" Zuko replied. He stalked forward with a predatory gait, and a smirk to match. Before I knew it I had the wall at my back and his hot breath on my neck. My heart pounded in my chest and I could feel the sweat on the back of my neck starting to form. "Doesn't that mean you have wait on me too Mai?" By the gods, the way he says my name! So predatory, so possessive! It was sending shivers down my spine. His hands moved to my hips as his face drew closer to mine. _Yes! Just a bit closer!_

"ZUKO! MAI! There you are! Azula was wondering what was taking so long." Ty Lee said as she embraced our attached form in a tight hug. "Well I guess I see why you two were taking so long" Ty Lee said with a wink.

"Hello Ty Lee" Zuko said while rubbing his forehead, "Tell my dear sister that I will join her shortly, now if you ladies would please vacate the premises so that I can get dressed?"

"Sure Zuko" Ty-Lee said with her usual cheer," Come on Mai lets go shopping." Well, to say the least I am completely mortified. I guess there's only one solution. I have to kill her…(AN: She's kidding)

Zuko

The first thought that went through my mind was simple. _What. The. Hell. _As if not remembering a thing from last night wasn't enough, now I'm shoving girls into walls like it's the most natural thing in the world! _I shouldn't have done that…what the hell was I thinking?_

"_Damnable circus freak! How dare she interrupt us, as we move in for the kill!"_

It was that voice again. The strange thing was that I have never heard it so clearly in my life. It is almost as if it is speaking directly to me. _It can't be real, can it? _"No" I say aloud. I rationalize that my mind is just playing tricks on me, because I was out so late last night.

Still, it is unusual for me to wake up so late in the day, even after being up so late. Once again I dismiss it and head toward my wardrobe to get my clothes.

After I got dressed and made sure that my costume and weapons were safely hidden in the wardrobe's compartment, I headed to the throne room with the futile hope that Azula had given up on seeing me. My hope turned to prayer the closer I got, because I remembered what I swore I was going to do today.

_Uncle…_

I wondered how the old dragon was fairing in the dungeons. _He wouldn't be there if it wasn't for me. _I was very certain that Azula would have him being watched at all times by her pets, so informing him of any escape plan would be extremely counter-productive at this point. Still, I needed to know that he was doing alright. I couldn't bear the thought of something happening to him while he was down there, not after all the careful planning I had done to orchestrate our escape. But then realization hit me like a brick to the face.

_I haven't done any planning at all!_

I put my palm to my forehead in annoyance. _So let me get this straight…Uncle has been rotting away in the dungeons for days now…while I have been out joyriding, and I haven't even started planning our escape yet!_

"_Nice job idiot" _The voice replied with a laugh

_Silence! _I mentally yelled.

"Well I guess that I might as well see how uncle is doing, even if I don't have a plan yet.." I thought out loud

"Oh Zuzu…" Azula called

_After I deal with HER that is_

Zuko

I walked down the old cobblestone steps that led to the dungeons of the Earth King's palace. As I reached the bottom I realized that the torches the lit the steps were absent in the long prison's hallway. _I guess the earth king isn't as stupid as I once thought. We do the same thing in the Fire Nation. By blocking a person's bending, and leaving them in complete darkness…well, the will to fight is replaced by madness. Although, I doubt uncle is weak-minded enough to succumb to such a primal thing. _

The next thing I heard made my breath hitch in my throat. I heard a clapping sound, which sounded like someone was striking two bowls together. It was accompanied by a humming sound that alternated between a soft on pitch sound to an erratic loud displeasing sound. My heart raced. _It's only been a week…he couldn't have possibly gone mad in that little time could he? _The feeling only increased as I realized that it was indeed uncle's voice. I sprinted down the hall at full speed, praying to Agni that this was all some sick joke, that I would get there and he would be fine. As I got to the cell he was being held in a quickly ignited a flame in my hand. The sudden light caused him to cover his eyes momentarily, but when he saw who it was his confused expression changed to one of indifference.

"Uncle?" I asked tentatively. "Are you feeling well? It's me Zuko."

"Tell me nephew, is your opinion of me so low that you think I've gone mad in a matter of days from imprisonment?" Relief swelled inside me as the words left his lips. However, after comprehending his words, the foreign smile on my face was replaced with the usual frown. _I know for a fact that Azula is listening in on us, so I better choose my words carefully._

"_What is this? The great prince of the Fire Nation is thinking before acting? Haha Gods' save us all, it's a sign of the apocalypse."_

_I thought I told you to hold your tongue!_

"_Fine, hmmph someone woke up on the wrong side of his royal bed!"_

"Uncle, how are you feeling?"

"Fine and you?" Uncle replied quickly with a tone of indifference

"I'm very well, thank you. Father is reinstating me as his heir, even though I didn't bring him the avatar!"

"I'm glad you finally got what you wanted for so long nephew, I just wish you would realize what it will cost you."

"Cost me?"

"How long do you think Azula will _allow _you to remain your father's heir? She is much more powerful than you, and the only reason she hasn't thrown you in here with me, is because she needs you to maintain control of the Dai Li"

" I see you're still weaving tales of madness old man. Azula is my sister. We may have had our differences in the past, but things are different now. Besides father would never allow her to-"

"Are you truly that blind Zuko? Your father, the man that threw you out, that scarred you and chased your mother away! Do you honestly believe that if Azula were to challenge you for your place as heir, that he would side you, over Azula? His favored child the one you spent your entire life competing with for his approval, which you never got?"

" I told you uncle, things are different now! My father loves me! He woul-"

"He loves you? That's why he threw you out of your home, to search for someone that had been gone for a hundred years? Someone that he, his father, and his grandfather couldn't find? Because of his so called love for you he favored Azula over you, and burned half of your face, simply for having the courage to say the right thing!

"I spoke out of turn! Just as you had said, it was not my place to speak out. Yes, it was a terrible thing that the 41st was to be sacrificed, but to win a war you need to make sacrifices! My father was right in what he did. He could not appear weak in front of all the generals and the nobles of the court. An Agni Kai was the only way to resolve what had happened."

"NO! It was cruel and it was wrong! Challenging a thirteen year old boy, his own son no less, to a fire duel, for simply speaking out of turn. Had I been fire lord, that punishment would never have even crossed my mind. As a matter of fact, the general who proposed the plan in the first place would be the one who would serve."

"That's what this is really about isn't it? The fact that my father is the fire lord, not you! I was right; you're nothing but a lazy old failure that's jealous of his brother! Jealous that grandfather picked him, over you his favored son, to be fire lord! Jealous that his son is still alive and breathing, while yours died at the site of your ultimate failure!" Iroh's eyes widened at the last statement. "That's the reason you came with me isn't it. You wanted me to turn against him. You wanted me to betray my own father! You took advantage of my feelings, my pain, to meet your own selfish ends!" It is then when I bite my tongue. It is then that I hear my own words and stop. Trying to be convincing is one thing, but being cruel is an entirely different matter.

"Forgive me Zuko, I only wanted you to be happy. I thought you were happy with our life here, away from the pain, the hardship, the memories.

"I am a prince, just like you were. How could you possibly think I could be satisfied with the life of a peasant, a beggar. We could have come back together. What would you have me do old man? Throw that all away for some fantasy life serving tea to these backward fools? What should I do, Oh wise one, what would you have me do!?"

"Endure", His response caught me off guard. "You can be the outcast Zuko. You can make the choice that no one else will face, the right choice. The world needed you Zuko, it still needs you" I say nothing and turn away.

Do I truly feel this way? No, I couldn't feel this way. Why would I be scheming prison breaks if I blamed uncle for everything. I try to bring apology to my lips however it will not come. I cut the flame in my hand, as earth benders have terrible night vision. Not like me. My eyes have been in darkness so long that it is home to me. But then again, they are not really my eyes. They are the eyes of the blue spirit, a demon, a vigilante, a traitor to his own nation. I suppose he has made many appearances throughout history. Criminals, martyrs, traitors, all of them. I was just the one who was unlucky enough to be chosen as his vessel. With a sigh, I take the knife uncle gave me so long ago, and impale it into the ground on uncle's side of the bars. Wrapped around its handle is a message, telling uncle how sorry I am for my foolishness and what not. However, after this conversation, I don't think he will be very convinced about my loyalty.

"Good riddance old man. I hope our paths never cross again." I say before stalking away in the darkness.

My heart aches.

Why did I say those things? Azula would have believed it, even if I wouldn't have been so cruel. I'm not angry at uncle. I can't be. All he's ever done is help me. Love me. Stay with me despite my horrible temper, and my constant lashing out.

"_You're not wrong in saying those things. He betrayed you. He chose the Avatar over you, just like your father did"_

_My father? What nonsense do you speak?_

"_Although she is a prodigy, the fact remains that Azula is, and will always be, a woman, unworthy of succeeding him. He cast you out because he thought you were weak, and told you to bring him the Avatar. His first thought was that you would not succeed, and would spend the rest of your life away from the Fire Nation searching for him. However, after you found the Avatar a new plan began forming in his senile mind. The Avatar is still a child. Children are easy to break, to bend to one's will. Imagine how easily your father could take over the world if he had the support of the world's most powerful bender. He left you in pursuit of the Avatar in the hopes that he would kill you, then he could send Azula after him, and her amazing skills would triumph over his undeveloped ones. She would bring him back to Ozai, and then he would make him his puppet, and use his power to destroy Azula, effectively eliminating anyone who could challenge him for the throne"_

I hated to admit it, but this voice did bring up a very valid point. Although the plan did have many assumptions, such as the Avatar killing me, and Azula bringing the him back to father alive, it was genius. He could rule the world without opposition.

I once longed for my father's love, and I diligently hunted his prey in hopes of getting it. However, I now realize that he had me hunting for my replacement. Well no more. My hunt for that boy ended at the siege of the north, after I was humiliated by Zhao and that water bending wench. It doesn't matter. Uncle and I shall escape from this hell I've created, and will finally be free of this family's curse.

"_What ever you say princey, whatever you say"_ The voice said with a laugh, as I exited the dungeon.

As I step into the light I immediately move behind the cover of a nearby pillar. Down the hall that rodent Long Feng is discussing something with one of his pets with a very hushed tone. Silently I back up and run towards the pillar, scaling it with a few steps. After a few moments of silent navigation, I am positioned almost directly above them, concealed in a shadow that graces the ceiling.

"Are the shipments ready to go?"

"Yes sir" One of the pets answered

"No problems?"

"Well Zhao and two other guards didn't show up last night but other than that everything went according to plan"

"Good. Did you bring the samples I asked for?"

"Yes sir, right here" the Dai Li replied producing two small vials from a pouch on his belt. Inside the vials was what appeared to be a greenish liquid.

"Excellent, keep one of them" Long Feng said as he took one of the vials small vial "I'll need it later"

"Yes sir" The Dai Li said as the two split up. I waited for Long Feng to round the corner, and proceeded to drop onto the Dai Li bellow, effectively knocking him out. I dragged his limp body into a nearby room, and took the vial from his belt. _Well what do we have here? Apparently the great Long Feng clawed his way to power by selling drugs. Strangely though, throughout all my travels I've never seen a substance such as this. Anyway, I can't have anyone finding out about this._

After striping the earth bender of his uniform, I look out the window. There conveniently placed is a cart of hay, with an ostrich horse tethered to it. With a smirk I haul the man's slightly stirring body toward the window, and proceed to throw him out. Somewhere between the cart and the window, he appears to wake up, his eyes widen with fear. However, when he reaches the cart his head hits the side of it, incapacitating him once again. The ostrich horse takes notice of this noise, and startled, it begins to run away with the cart, as I sit laughing myself to tears.

When I finally regain control of myself I inspect the vial again. _Uncle, I think you're going to have to wait a bit longer. Something just doesn't feel right._


End file.
